


Hurt him, you shall not.

by raptortatters, roguemutual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Genji, Blackwatch Reaper, Fluff, GenReaper, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post Recall, Reunion, Soft Kisses, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Writer, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, mlm author, trans author, v soft and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptortatters/pseuds/raptortatters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — nobody hurt gabe, on genji's watch. and nobody hurt genji on gabe's watch.two times they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other.





	1. Bloody Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> ill think of a better title later n i finished this at 2am ill edit it sometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 7/25: I went and destroyed (hopefully) all of Damon's 2 am typos + I added a bunch of New Gay Content to the fic, enjoy! -Raptor

two times they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other.

i. bloody sparrow

 

To Overwatch,  Genji Shimada was a tool – a  living weapon  with his new cybernetic body. The only flesh still visible among the black metal plating and tangle of wires was his left arm and a small glimpse of his face from behind his windowed mask. You could see his eyes, if you were close enough. Framed by heavy bags from countless nights where sleep never found him. Genji would instead lay awake, tormented by gorey specters from his past.

 

-

 

Genji and Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes were away from headquarters, off on a mission. They were responding to intelligence Blackwatch spies had gathered earlier. Gabriel was to oversee the small operation and call for backup, should they need it.

After a long day's work, the Blackwatch commander and his agent had retired to a motel on  Overwatch’s dime and Gabe’s urging.  The two had earned a break for tonight.

They lounged about in their rented room, each of them on their own twin bed. Genji secretly wished that Gabriel had gotten a king bed for the two of them instead. But they weren’t a couple, just co-workers. The Blackwatch commander would never have opted for it.

Gabe reached over to the nightstand and took a swig from his bottle of water, it's nearly empty. He goes to remove his shirt. But pauses and looks to Genji. The younger man is sat up on his own bed. Legs crossed, meditating. 

“Would you be fine with me taking my shirt off? It’s kinda hot in here.”

Genji raises an eyebrow at the question. “No. You’ll have to take it all off.” Winking as he says that last part. “I’m only thinking of your health though of course. I’d be heartbroken if you got heatstroke for my sake Gabriel.”

The older man gave out a light chuckle at the cheeky reply. “Always the jokester aren’t you, diablito?” Upon hearing the affectionate nickname, happiness blossoms in Genji’s chest. The bloom fighting through the anger, hatred and despair buried deep within the tainted soil of his heart.

Genji gave off a soft sigh. He wished he could tell Gabriel his true feelings, that he could be the man that Gabe deserved. But how could he ever be? Genji wasn’t even  _ human _ anymore. How could Gabriel ever love a metal monstrosity like himself?

Before he can brood more on it, Gabriel interrupts his train of thought. “I would dare you to take your own health advice but you’re pretty light in the clothing department as it is.” 

Genji lets out a nervous laugh. “I wish I could. But wearing clothing on top of armour during a mission is...difficult. It would be lovely though, to be able remove myself from this 'attire' and change into more comfortable clothing. But being like this, a cyborg, I am essentially sleeping in the ‘outfit’ I have spent...” Genji pauses, staring at the artificial parts of his body with great contempt. His tone grows cold. “...everyday eliminating targets in.” Gabriel furrows his brows and purses his lips, feeling a bit guilty for having accidently brought up a sore subject for the cyborg.

“Here, take this.” Something warm and soft is tossed at Genji, landing in his lap. Glancing downward, he sees a familiar black sweater. It’s Gabe’s. “Now, you’ll have something you can change in and out of as you please.”

Genji blinks, confused. When he finally tears his eyes away from the sweater, he sees Gabe sitting right beside him on his bed. He had gone through with his promise to go shirtless. Though they were greatly faded with age, Genji’s discerning eye spots twin scars on under Gabe’s chest, lining his pecs – he had ungone top surgery some years back. Genji also had scars, fresher ones. From both his own top surgery and Hanzo’s attack.

Genji tightens his grip on the sweater. He wants to be selfish and just take it, yet he hesitates. “Gabe, no…i-it is yours, i ca–”

“Nope, it's yours now.”  That was the end. Whenever Gabe says no, everyone and  _ anyone _ knew he meant business, that ‘no’ was the end of the story. No epilogue. No sequel. No prequel.

“I...thank you Gabriel.” Genji raises his arms, pulling the sweater down onto himself one sleeve at a time, earning him a soft smile from Gabe.

-

They fall asleep and remain asleep for a few hours. Yet, Genji’s mind is still racing. A horror movie is playing in his head over and over again.

_ “Hanzo?” The elder Shimada does not respond, does not make eye contact.  Genji doesn’t even notice the tightening hands his brother has  hidden behind his back.  _

_ Genji doesn’t remember what happens next, only that there was a sharp ache in his stomach and when he looked down to hold it, a red flow stained his clothes and drenched his hands. When he looks back up, he sees Hanzo. The color had drained from his face and he had broken into a cold sweat. _

_ The sword drops and so does Genji, he falls to his knees and topples over onto his side. His blood pooling into a lake on the Shimada clan’s grounds. _

_ “H…Hanzo.” He repeats his brothers name. Genji looks up through his blurry vision to see Hanzo and others surrounding him. They are all tall, looming phantoms. _

_ Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. _

_ They all clap for Hanzo, who in turn picks up the sword, raising it to finish his younger brother off. As if Genji were an animal put to slaughter and not his brother who had been by his side all these years. _

_**“Hanzo…N-NO!”** _

-

 

Genji is shaken awake, his eyes shoot open. Sweat is pouring down his face and his body is trembling. Above Genji is a face. It isn’t covered in blood. This wasn’t his brother. This wasn’t Hanzo. This wasn’t his murderer.

This was Gabriel. His face full of worry over Genji’s sobbing and thrashing and murmurs of ‘no, no, no…’ in his sleep.

Relief crashes over Genji. He wraps his sweater covered arms around Gabriel and pulls him in close, toppling the larger man over onto him. Discomfort is something Gabe feels from laying on top of both metal and a cramped bed, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t leave. He welcomes Genji’s embrace.

Genji needed him.

And Gabriel was going to be there for him.

Genji begins to speak, in a softer tone than usual. “I…they hurt me, Hanzo hurt me. He left me to die.” Gabe waits a moment to see if Genji says anything else, but he doesn’t. He only hears soft sniffles. Genji was terrified – what if one day Hanzo came back to finish the job? Honor was a huge part of Hanzo’s self worth, Genji surviving damaged that.

A soft pair of lips leave an equally soft kiss over Genji’s scarred to hell face. He gasps, running a hand over the freshly smooched cheek as if to make sure this was all real. Gabriel leans in closer, wrapping his muscular arms around the other man. In a hushed tone, he whispers in Genji’s ear.

“I won’t let him hurt you.”

 


	2. Bloody Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — nobody hurt gabe, on genji's watch. and nobody hurt genji on gabe's watch.
> 
> two times they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER HUGE THANK YOU TO ONE OF MY VRY GOOD FRIENDS RAPTOR WHO HELPED ME PROOFREAD THIS CHAPTER AND WHO SPENT 10 HOURS W ME EDITING TODAY AND MADE THIS FIC ABSOLUTELY BETTER THANKS NERD [ its twitter is https://twitter.com/raptortatters ]

two times they wouldn't let anyone hurt the other.

ii. bloody owl

 

_ Overwatch. _

 

It was once a place Commander Reyes dedicated his life to, where he gave a young outlaw a chance to reinvent himself, where he took in a dying man betrayed by his entire clan and own brother, a place where he tried to change the world. He was once a hero,  perhaps not one as widely regarded as Morrison, but still a hero nonetheless.  He was once someone who was (no pun intended) full of life, showing up to holiday parties making wise cracks that had everyone falling out of their chairs from laughter and always giving encouraging words and pats to his charges.

But Commander Reyes is gone.  All that remained was a shell of man. He was Reaper,  Reyes was a relic from another life, long ago.

“Genji.” Reaper growls. The cyborg perked up in his seat upon hearing his name, the rotting wood panels of the safehouse floor creaking in protest as he did so. “Overwatch is vile cesspool where the wicked come to congregate, I won’t show my face around there unless someone's making a bloodbath of those cursed grounds.”

“You never show your face anyways.” Genji pointed out. Reaper hears the familiar hissing of steam as Genji slides his mask off,  revealing a face painted with scars. This visor was similar in function to his Blackwatch one, except now Genji’s metal body was mostly silver in color with some parts painted a light brown. Small, bright green dots illuminated his new body as well. Back in Blackwatch, Genji had the left side of his chest exposed along with the arm on the same side.  Reaper had always assumed it was either because Overwatch didn’t want to waste precious resources on constructing the other half or because Genji  himself had insisted on it, perhaps to remind himself of his humanity.

The  undead man kneeled beside Genji, a wave of calm rushing over him at the sight of his lovers face. Genji beamed at the gesture, scooting in closer to rest his head on Reaper’s soft, thick thighs. They’d quickly become his favorite pillow in their time together.

“You know…” Genji mused. “It seems like we’ve traded places. Years ago, you were the one assuring me I was still human and now here I am, comforting you. Reminding you that you still have those who love you.”

“No querido, they killed me. But then they had to bring me back to become…” Reaper paused, removing his white owl-like mask and delicately placing it on the floor. “...this.  They never had any love for me." His face was a brutal landscape ravaged by cruel scars. Flesh from both of his cheeks had been permanently ripped off, exposing his molars. Small threads of skin still clung to his jaw, barely held together. Those thin straps of flesh were the only things still holding the remaining skin on his cheeks in place, but they threatened to snap with each passing day.

“But, _I_ love you Gabe…”

Reaper gave out a harsh gasp, sounding almost like a hiss in pitch. He hadn’t been called that in years.  Though, he supposed it was appropriate to hear it from the man who cared for him above all else in this fucked up world.  Reaper thought to correct Genji and say to call him Reaper, but hearing  his old name spoken aloud by the other man almost made Reaper feel whole again.

_ Almost. _

Genji paused, struggling to find the right words. “We…you…us, we should go.” He shook his head, giving himself another minute to think before spitting out what was on his mind. “ _Us._ The two of us, should go back together, to Overwatch. Please...come back with me.” Reaper’s eyes widened at the sudden proposal.

The corners of Genji’s eyes crinkled as his lips formed a warm smile. “And, Gabriel...I really do love you–” He lifted himself up to give Reaper a peck on the cheek. “–with my all heart.” Reaper gave off a soft sigh, his face lit up by a tiny smile.

“I love you too Genji.” But his smile faded, his face becoming twisted with hatred. “But I can’t go back there. And I _won’t._ Not even for you.”

Genji protests. “Gabriel, please–”

“ ** _Stop!_** How can you still bare to call me that when you look at my this face of mine?!? Gabriel doesn’t exist anymore...only Reaper remains.”

The cyborg shook his head. “So, when I recovered from Hanzo’s attempt on my life did I become somebody else entirely? Am I not Genji but 'Cyborg' instead?” An interesting point, but it was still one neither Reaper nor Gabe would consider.

“You thought for the longest damn time you weren’t! Genji, I remember how you'd say that you were an abomination and that you could never be the man you used to b–” Genji raised a hand, placing a finger against Reaper’s plump lips.

“You forget one thing. I learned that I was not a monster, I was still a man. Still Genji Shimada. I became at peace with myself, with this body.” His hand trailed over Reaper’s cold, dead skin, stopping to rest upon his cheek. “You will too one day, my love.”

Reaper scoffs. “We aren’t alike, Genji. You’re better than I ever was.”

  
  


-

 

The conversation goes nowhere, eventually turning into a full-blown fight. Many of the arguments stemming from Reaper’s hatred, as he was the one who carried the most anger in his heart. Anger from losing his family in the war. Anger from the explosion. Anger from becoming Reaper. And anger from still being alive now.

Genji stood at the side of the one room safe house, his metal arms resting on his hips. Reaper paced back and forth. His hands going from scratching at his mangled face, to being tossed down in balled fists, and even throwing the occasional punch at a wall.

“Why will you not go Gabriel?!?”

Reaper stops in his tracks, turning his head to look at Genji. “Even if I _did_ want to go for some _goddamn reason_ , they’ll shoot me on sight!”

Genji chuckled, which only confused Reaper more. “I should feel insulted that you think I would allow them to hurt you.”

“You can’t guarantee that.” Reaper’s voice begins to crack, his back slumps and he finds himself on the floor. He gazed up at Genji, a pained look clouding his eyes. “They’ll help you because you’re one of them, you’re there for them. But I killed their people.”

“Gabriel, please trust me. I will not allow them to hurt you.” He leaned over him, offering his hand to Reaper. “You have my word.”

 

\- 

 

It’s 3 am and pouring rain by the time Reaper and Genji reach the base. Under the cover of the storm and darkness, they easily slip past any sort of security monitoring the perimeter and head over to the side of the building. As they approach it, a man leaning against the compound wall comes into view, evidently waiting for there them. Reaper stops in his tracks, Genji notices right away and stops with him.

“It’s Hanzo. Come, he will not bite.” Reaper's eyes widen at the statement. _Hanzo? Your brother who tried to **kill** you? Are you crazy?!?_ He catches himself thinking, he sighs heavily but continues to follow Genji.

“We return!” Genji exclaims, giving a goofy, exaggerated wave in the direction of his brother.

Hanzo turns his head to regard them, Reaper has to fight the urge to sock him in the jaw. To grab him by the shoulders and yell at him about the countless nights Genji woke up screaming and in tears, how he would flinch at the slightest touch, and how he couldn’t even see himself as human for years on end. But he keeps his fists balled at his sides and remains silent, he had to keep his composure...for _him_ , for Genji.

“So you are the terrorist we are protecting.”

Reaper scoffs. “Like you’re any better.” Genji holds his hands up in front of his brother and his lover, giving them both sharp glances.

“You two may argue another time, but we need to bring Gabriel in. He will stay in my room tonight until we see the others tomorrow.”

Hanzo shakes his head. "What if somebody, who does not understand, walks in and shoots him?”

Reaper snorts at the comment. “Trust me, bullets stopped working on this husk a _looong_ time ago, you won’t have to worry about that.”

“Why? Because you plan on killing us first?" Hanzo predicts, earning a punch on the shoulder from his younger brother.

“Hanzo, stop this. We need to get moving.” He pauses for moment before sticking his tongue out at his brother. “And besides, you wouldn’t wanna mess up your treasured new haircut.”

  
  


-

  
The three of them enter the Overwatch facility without incident. Reaper had turned to a wisp of black smoke, easily avoiding detection as he trailed the ninjas in the dark. 

After some trekking through the massive compound, they eventually settle down in Genji’s room. Being back at Overwatch for the first time in years, Reaper finds himself overcome with nostalgia. Nostalgia he did not want. Lost in thought, his back turned on the Shimada brothers, he doesn’t see Genji give Hanzo a small smile.

“Thank you for giving him a chance, brother.”

Just as Hanzo is about to reply to Genji, he is interrupted by a quick knock on the door. Before any of them have time to react, the door bursts opens wide, greeting them with a familiar face.

Gabriel’s former protégé and former outlaw, Jesse Mccree.

Cigar in hand and a goofy grin spread across his face, Mccree barged into the room. For once he’s actually in casual wear and not adorning his usual cowboy getup. “Hey Han, I thought you might've’ been in here chillin’ with Genji, you left before I was done with my showe–” An awkward cough is heard from Genji. Mccree blinks, confused. He quickly scans the room and spots Reaper, the man who’d come to personify death in recent years, standing right before him.

Without pause, he drew out Peacekeeper and aimed it at Reaper, right between his eyes. “Somebody care to explain why i’m in a goddamn episode of Punked or some shit? Why the hell is _The_ Reaper standing here in Genji’s room?!?”

 

Silence.

 

Until Reaper breaks it.

 

“Hmph, still hesitating I see.”

“I’ll pull the trigger whenever i goddamn please.”

Reaper laughs. “And bratty as ever.”

Jesse looks to Hanzo then to Genji. “C’mon, anyone? What the fuckin’ hell is goin’ on here?!? Why is Rey–Reaper, the guy goin’ around killin’ Overwatch agents standing. Right. Fucking. Here.” Genji begins to explain, vaguely. “H-he is here with me. Please do not shoot. Or inform anyone about this until morning…please Jesse, it’s just...it’s a long story.” Jesse slid Peacekeeper back into its holster. “You stay the fuck away from me and everyone else here, you bastard. I will personally put a bullet through yer’ ghost ass if I have to.”

“I know you won’t, you never had the guts.”

“It’s funny how you think ya' know me, what I’m capable of, and what I’ll do.”

Hanzo reaches out to Mccree’s shoulder and lays a gentle hand on it. “Jesse, please step outside.”

Mccree crossed his arms and pouted. “ _But baaaaaaabe._ ”

“Please, for me.”

"Ok...but only for you sweetheart.” He turns to walk out, but not before looking over his shoulder and glaring daggers into Reaper “This ain’t over, not by a longshot.”

The door slammed behind Mccree as he stormed out. Hanzo sighed. “There is a deep gap between those two and it will not be solved tonight. I’ll keep an eye on Jesse and make sure he does not speak to anyone. You better know what you are doing Genji. I cannot help you if this plan of yours goes astray.”

Genji nods. “Thank you brother.”

Hanzo nods back as he too exits Genji’s quarters. The muffled groans of Jesse’s complaining and the shuffling of the pairs’ footsteps from the other side of the door grew softer and softer as the two wandered off, leaving Genji and Reaper alone at last.

Genji patted his bed. “Care to join me?”

Reaper cracked a half smile at his boyfriend. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world cariño.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Reaper’s undead body had little need for sleep, instead he spent most nights watching Genji sleep soundly. Listening to his soft breathing and the cute murmurs he made while he dreamed.

He looks to the door, Reaper could leave right now and eliminate every single one of those spineless cowards that had wronged him. Or he could just leave. Or perhaps linger in the halls of this place he once believed in.

But he doesn’t.

Reaper  turned his back on the world, he only had eyes for Genji, his universe.

_He knew Genji._

_Reyes slept well once, Genji didn’t._

_Reyes once had the words, Genji did not._

_Reyes once protected Genji._

_ Now, Genji  protected Reaper. _

 

And Genji is the one who sleeps while Reaper lies awake.


End file.
